Oral care, such as teeth brushing, flossing and/or gum stimulation, is recognized as an important part of overall personal health and hygiene. Many oral care products and practices may be disliked by people, including children, because such products and practices are uncomfortable and/or boring. People therefore tend to inadequately, inconsistently and/or superficially care for their teeth and/or gums. In addition, people, including children, often do not brush their teeth for a sufficient amount of time to adequately clean teeth and/or do not properly or consistently floss their teeth or otherwise care for their gums.
Dentists recommend for proper oral care and optimal oral hygiene people brush their teeth for at least two minutes after every meal to adequately clean teeth. In addition, dentists recommend flossing teeth after each brushing. Children can become impatient and/or bored while brushing their teeth and cease brushing before achieving the recommended two minute brushing, or brush superficially or inconsistently. As a result, children may not practice effective oral care techniques and may not achieve adequate or optimal oral care and hygiene.